


She's His Queen

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: She was his Queen, and damn be anybody that tried to hurt his Queen.





	She's His Queen

Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Protectors of Paris. Defenders of Justice. Symbols of hope and Paris' sweethearts.

Ever since three years ago when the Ladyblog managed to get a snapshot of the two superheroes kissing on the roof of Collage François Dupont, Paris had noticed the difference. Before Chat Noir had been protective of Ladybug, as was expected, they were partners after all. But after it got out that they were together it became obvious that the black cat was protective and tried to keep 'his lady' out of harms way at any available opportunity (whilst still being able to not make her appear weak) after all she was his love.

If there was one way though, that Paris would describe the miraculous holders relationship it would be that...

**She was fearless**

_"LB LOOK OUT!"_

_The female hero barley dodged out of the way, the newest akuma [who had named himself Discord] had sent out a wave of high frequency energy waves that obliterated the post box that had been behind her. Skidding to a stop next to her partner, she saw him give her a concerned glance before giving the cat a smile._

_"Don't worry about me Chat, just focus on the akuma alright?" The blond male was about to protest when she pulled him down slightly and pressed a small kiss on his lips, before running head first at the startled akuma. "Come on Chat!"_

_Chat Noir stood still for a second longer thinking about how fearless Ladybug/Marinette had to be able to stay so calm throughout all this._

**and crazier than him.**

_"I'm going to climb to the roof and jump on him from above, can you distract him for me?" She was already getting ready to swing her yo-yo when he grabbed her hand. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHAT IF YOU MISS! THAT'S FIFTEEN STORIES UP!" his voice lowered as he locked eyes with her seeing the determination settle in them, **" You could die Mari. I can't lose you."**_ _Her covered hand rested on his cheek and he nuzzled it for a few seconds before she spoke again._

_"I won't miss, I promise. Now come on kitty, we have an insane plan to go through."_

_"Insane is right..."_

**But, she was his Queen.**

_"My lady~"_

_Turning around Marinette found Chat Noir behind her, thankfully she was also transformed or she would have to try and get around the fact that she was seen (as Marinette) with Chat Noir alone at what looked like a date while she (Marinette) was dating and Chat Noir was dating Ladybug. All in all it would just be a headache and she was glad it would never happen._

_"Kitten~" It was adorable to see the small blush appear on the flirtatious boys face._

_"How are you doing? I didn't get to even say hello for the past two weeks and even then we've only had akuma attacks when we've gotten to see each other." The leather clad boy walked over to her, and Marinette nuzzled into his warm chest when the two of them embraced each other._

_She didn't really know how long they spent on that rooftop, in each others arms making up the time they hadn't been able to spend with one another, simply holding each other and talking. Sharing the occasional kiss of course, but when she was sat there with Adrien/Chat Noir times seemed to not exist. It was just them, their blanket and the sun that began to rise over the sleepy city of Paris._

**And God help anybody that dared to disrespect his Queen.**

_"HOW DARE YOU!"_

_Chat Noir stood in front of Ladybug's injured form. The female superhero had taken the hit for a little boy that had been used as a hostage and then abandoned. The akuma [who nobody could care to remember the name of] had sent a flurry of energy the child's way, the boy being so small the energy blast surely would of killed him, causing Ladybug to lunge and cover the small boy with her body taking any and all damage caused by the attack._

_"C-chat-" A cough broke through the injured girls words, and as she leant against the wall behind her the entirety of Paris felt the dark energy that settled over the city._

_"You are going to pay for ever laying a hand on my lady."_

 


End file.
